The Henchmen Games
by kevinkev18
Summary: this story is not mine belongs I do not own the copyright author of the story by Glad101
1. The Henchmen Games

Finn and Jake are in the kitchen chasing after BMO. They are playing run or be tickled. BMO is it, and is running for its life – or running for its pride, it's just a game! Then BMO makes a wrong turn, and finds itself with its back to the wall. Finn and Jake are slowly walking, wiggling their fingers in a tickle manner! Suddenly they hear a THUMP on the roof! Finn grabs his sword, and Jake grabs Finn and stretches him out the window. He puts him on the roof.

Finn sees Marceline floating just above the roof pouting. He walks over to her and says, "Hey Marceline." She looks up and says, "Hey dweeb. Sorry I woke you, I'm just in a funk and I like hanging on the tree house roof when I'm like that." Finn smirks, he likes it when Marcy comes over! "You should come in and hang out more often. Right now we are playing run or get tickled, and it's no fun because BMO isn't ticklish." She looks up, but only has a frown to show. "Yeah, it sounds like fun, but I have a problem." Finn gets a serious look. "You know Jake and I will always help you out if you need it." She looks down at the roof, and can't get rid of the frown. Finn says, "C'mon Marcy, what's wrong?" She looks at him, and Finn sees a really uncharacteristic tear forming in her eye!

She says with a frown, "I don't have any henchmen." Finn looks at her and remembers when she tricked him into being her henchman a few years before. "So? What's the big deal? You have friends that will help you do stuff." She floats up a bit and says, "That's not it Finn. My old underworld gang is having a reunion tomorrow night, and I don't have any henchmen. I'll be the only non-ghost there without any! Me, Marceline the Vampire Queen! Even though I'm vampire royalty, I don't have any servants or any slaves. I'll be the laughing stock of the group!" Finn doesn't really understand why it's important, but puts his arm around a friend in need and squeezes her gently.

About this time Jake stretches onto the roof and sees Marceline. He stretches over and greets her. She puts a passable smile on her face and says, "Hey Jake. I was just complaining to Finn that I don't have any henchmen to take to a party I'm going to tomorrow night." Jake replies, "Is there any mumbo-jumbo voodoo junk that a henchman has to do to be a henchman?" She looks down and says, "No, my henchmen just need to swear an oath of unyielding loyalty to me no matter what I tell them to do." Jake grins and says, "Then Finn and I can be your henchmen! Just release us from our oath after the party." All of a sudden, Marceline smiles really big! "What about you Finn?" He smiles and says, "Heck yeah! I had a great time as your henchman last time." She floats over and hugs them both then says, "OK, so you swear an oath of unyielding loyalty to me, and by your word as heroes, you agree to do anything I say?" They both nod vigorously. Finn says, "I do!" Jake says with a bad Elvis impression, "Bring it on baby!"

Marceline spends the next few minutes having them do tricks, flop like a fish, sing weird songs badly, and other stuff like that. They all laugh and have a good time! "Thanks guys, you don't know what this means to me!" She kisses them both on the cheek and then starts flying off. "Meet me at my house about 6 o'clock tomorrow night!" She waves and flies off.

Finn says, "It looks like it's going to be a really fun night tomorrow! We need to stay up and practice our henchmen junk and sleep all day before we go over there." Finn and Jake spend the evening ordering each other to do silly things. Jake has Finn lick the floor, and Finn has Jake squeeze himself into a matchbox. They have a great time at it! BMO gives them strange looks, but hey, it's Finn and Jake… They finally get sleepy and go to bed about 3am. They sleep in until about 2pm and Jake makes some bacon pancakes. They both enjoy their meal and can't wait to get over to Marceline's house! Finally about 4:30pm they start walking.

They arrive about 5:40 and see Marceline float-pacing over her porch. She looks really nervous! She sees them approaching, and quickly flies down to them. "Guys! I'm not sure what to do! Wendy, BooBoo and Georgey are going to be there!" Finn and Jake both gasp! Those were the ghosts that tried to suck their guts out through their brains! "Do they still want to kill us?" Marceline says, "Since you are my henchmen, they won't touch you, but be ready for anything!" Finn says, "So where is the party?" Marceline replies, "This time it's in the NightoSphere." Jake gets a little skittish, but Finn is looking forward to it! Marceline's dad may be the Lord of Evil, but ever since Finn freed Marceline from the Amulet, he and Hunson Abadeer have gotten along really well.

Finn says, "We'll be OK, the NightoSphere may be a land of chaos, but your dad won't let the party get TOO out of hand." Marcy smirks, Finn may just be right! She throws some bug's milk on the happy face she drew on the cave wall earlier, and speaks the words, "**_Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum_**!" A portal opens and they all see the fire and brimstone of the NightoSphere. Marceline beckons and her henchmen follow her through.

They get there and see an amazing group! Skeleton Princess is there, and so is Ghost Princess. 'Good news' thinks Finn, at least Marceline's 3 ghost friends will have to listen to her! Then they see Scorcher the Hitman [from the episode 'Hitman'], and The Dark Magician [from the episode 'The Enchiridian']. Finn and Jake remember the run-ins they had with both of them, and are both surprised to learn that they are undead. And then they are both very surprised to see that one of Marceline's gang is… J.T. Dawgzone? Marceline notes their look and giggles. "Yeah, J.T. is a ghost writer. He asked me for advice on getting chicks…" then she smirks, "And everything I told him ended up in his book." Finn and Jake can barely hold in their laughter! So that's why all the advice in that book is bad; Marceline was pranking the writer!

And then they see Wendy, Booboo and Georgey. They look at the pair of mortals, and then lick their lips! "Not so fast there gang. Those are my henchmen." All three of them are let down. But then Wendy floats over to Marceline. "You didn't turn them; instead you made them your henchmen?" Marcy smiles and nods. Wendy looks at her and smirks. "You know that this year they reinstated 'The Henchmen Games' right?" Marceline is aghast! "What? I didn't bring them here to die, they are my slaves!" Wendy grins and says, "You know the rules. You better tell them what's up."

Marceline floats over to Finn and Jake, who are hanging out with the other henchmen there. "Hey guys, I need to talk to you." She beckons for them to join her, and they immediately do. "Whattup Marcy?" Marcy looks at them and says, "They are having the Henchmen Games again this year. That means you two need to compete against these others." Finn and Jake look at their competition and flip their wrists down. "No prob, bob, we can take these guys." Marceline says quietly, "Guys, this is to the death." Finn and Jake look at each other in horror, and then after a minute Finn says, "Well, these guys are already dead, zombies and such. We won't be messing them up if we end their existence." A tear forms in her eyes that she won't let roll out and says, "Only one gets out alive…" Finn and Jake look at each other and are stunned! "Can't we get out of this Marcy?" She replies, "No, Finn, if you try and leave then my dad will have to suck your soul out and sent your body back to Ooo as a lesson to all henchmen everywhere."

Finn and Jake walk around a bit disoriented, but then focus. They need to size up the competition. They look and see that Ghost Princess and the other three ghosts don't have any henchmen. Scorcher has a Fire Wolf zombie, The Dark Magician has a Grim Reaper in training, Skeleton Princess has a skeleton slave, and J.T. Dawgzone has a zombie chick. Finn pulls out his demon blood sword and checks the edge. This heirloom weapon that has been in Jake's family for generations is what will make the difference for them.

He looks at the sword and cannot fathom the idea of killing Jake with it. There has to be another way! Finn turns to Jake and whispers in his ear… Jake gets a big smile and giggles! He yells, "It's Jakesuit time!" Then he forms armor all around Finn's body, and they pick up the demon blood sword. Finn walks over to Marceline and says, "So can we win together like this?" Marceline snickers, then starts laughing! Then she floats over to her dad, and says something that no one can hear. He says something back, and then Marceline says, "Finn wearing the Jakesuit counts as a single entity in the Henchmen games!"

All of the henchmen are led over to a large arena. The gang members and a large number of NightoSphere demons are watching. Hunson Abadeer, in his most powerful form, floats in the middle of the arena sitting on his sentient blood mist cloud.

"LADIES AND GENT…" He looks around at the crowd, and says, "Never mind… SENTIENT BEINGS! Be prepared to be thrilled and amazed, or at least not bored, by the HENCHMAN GAMES!"

"You all know the rules, "THERE ARE NO RULES! EXCEPT THAT THE LAST ONE LEFT EXISTING WINS!" As the Lord of Evil finishes speaking, some weapons drop on the floor of the arena; a two handed battleaxe that looks worn out and beat up; a crossbow; a bone club; an intricately designed spear; and a scimitar. All of the henchmen rush to the center and try to grab their favorite. Jakesuited Finn gets there first and grabs the crossbow; the skeleton gets the scimitar; the fire wolf zombie grabs the bone club in its teeth; the zombie chick grabs the spear; and the reaper gets the axe. As he holds the axe, it reforms into a masterful looking reaper scythe. The crowd is stunned! Then all of the participants rush to find cover amongst the boulders in the arena.

Jake says, "So what's the plan?" Finn replies "Kick some undead butt!" Finn rushes out and sees the skeleton. He swings his demon blood sword at the skeleton, and the skeleton turns his scimitar to block the blow. But Finns sword goes right thru it and slashes the skeleton in half! The skeleton says, "I must be a level one minion or something…" and disappears in vapor. The crowd cheers!

Jakesuited Finn looks around and doesn't see any fighting going on. "Jake, I think they are all just waiting for us." Jake looks around and yawns. "Maybe they are all just napping. I could use one right now." Finn thinks about it and realizes, these undead have nothing to gain from beating each other, they just ascend. But beating a mortal… "Jake, I think we've been set up. I think these guys are only going to fight us. There must have been a deal set up." Jake gets a terse look on his face. "I thought we could trust Marceline. I'm going to bark at her when I see her, bark real loud!" Finn replies, "No, Marceline is our friend. We've saved her life a couple of times. I think she was duped too."

Finn moves carefully around a boulder, with Jake watching their backs. Then Jake says with a plaintive voice, "Fiiiinnnn…" He turns to see the fire wolf zombie, holding the club in its teeth, stalking them. He gets into a defensive stance, and the wolf circles him. Suddenly it leaps! Finn uses his blade to deflect the strike and smashes the flat of the blade into the wolf's back. It screams from the hit! It turns its head quickly and then throws the club. Finn ducks and uses his sword to deflect the club far away. But while he is twisted, the wolf leaps and bites his side! Jake howls in pain! Finn can feel the heat searing his side, and can only imagine the pain Jake is feeling! He breaks loose of the bite and cuts the fire wolf zombie in half! It howls like it is looking at the moon, and then disappears in vapor. The crowd cheers! But Marceline is horrified…

Finn feels Jake sliding off of his body; he must have been hurt bad! Jake forms into a blob with his head sticking out of the top. Finn can see that Jake is burned too badly to continue fighting. "Hey bro, just shrink down and hide in a crevice of this boulder. I'll be back in a few to get you." Finn does his best to hold in his emotions, because he isn't sure Jake is going to make it much longer! He needs to wrap up the fight so he can get Jake fixed up! Jake replies, "O-OK bro, I-I'll just wait h-h-here for y-you… is-s it OK if-f I t-take a n-n-nap?" Finn holds back the tear in his eye and nods. Jake shrinks down and snakes into a small crack at the bottom of the boulder.

Finn decides the only weapon he needs is his sword. It seems to be capable of banishing undead on a critical strike, and he knows he can deflect magic attacks with it. He carefully moves into the arena. He sees the zombie chick holding her spear. Finn rushes to the attack! He swings and cleaves, and attempts a number of fighting moves, but the zombie continuously deflects all of them! After a minute or so, Finn steps back to catch his breath. Breathing heavily, he says, "How are you able to stop all of my moves?" The zombie smiles and says, "After deflecting all of J.T.'s amorous moves over the centuries, blocking you is child's play!" Finn smiles, and says, "So, you are saying that all of J.T.'s advice is bunk?" The zombie says, "Pretty much. He thinks it's pretty good though." Finn smirks and then walks up to her. He looks at her with a look of desire, and straightens his clothing. She holds up her spear, but he walks right by it. He gets next to her, and makes a smoochy face, which causes Marceline to show a tinge of jealousy!. She leans in, and Finn brings his sword up and slices her! "AHA! You weren't ready for a good pick-up move!" She smiles and says, "It was nice for a second…" then she disappears in a vapor. The crowd goes wild, except for J.T.! All these centuries he thought his moves and advice were the best there is!

Finn moves to the center of the arena. He knows there is only one foe left; then he can get help for his buddy. "REAPER! Show yourself!" The reaper in training comes out and faces the hero of Ooo. "Your death will make my future as a grim reaper secure for eternity." He holds up the scythe, and energy forms around the blade. Then he throws it at Finn! Finn calmly raises his sword, and deflects the energy. The reaper holds the axe in the air and forms a cloud over his head. The cloud releases lightning that strikes at Finn! He dodges one, and then parries another! But then a bolt strikes him in the hip, and he falls to the ground stunned. The reaper walks over to him, and touches his arm. Finn is shrieking with pain! Marceline starts to get up, but Ghost Princess grabs her arm, and in a echoing voice she says, "You know the rules Marceline. He is my friend too, but neither of us can help him." She sits down and watches the scene in horror. Finn is screaming, and then everything goes black…

He is floating in an area with nothing. No relief, no view, no objects, nothing. As he is trying to resolve this, a blob of energy forms in front of him. A flash of light and smoke changes into Hunson Abadeer! "Finn, things are not going well for you at all." He giggles a bit and then says, "I see why Marceline wanted to have the reunion in the NightoSphere, with me overseeing it. She knew those ghosts were up to something, and now it's pretty plain that they wanted to kill and consume whatever henchmen she brought with her." He floats over to Finn. "This is a sub-arena that I had built millennium ago. Time does not pass on the normal realm. We can't stay here long, but I do want to help you get out of this situation." Finn says, "I thought you were the Lord of Evil." He gets a sly grin on his face. "Of course I am! But keep in mind that good and evil are in the eye of the beholder. If I help you, then evil is going to happen to the reaper trainee and the ghosts. See? The dilemma is solved! You always have to look at these things from all perspectives. Of course I have to put on a show. I usually try to do evil to whomever I am dealing with; I have to keep up my reputation! But Finn, I like you. Marceline likes you, way more than you know." He gets a vile look on his face and says, "JUST DON'T EVER TELL HER I TOLD YOU!" Finn nods vigorously! Hunson takes Finn's sword and holds it up. "You don't know one tenth of what this sword is capable of. I think I'll show you!" Hunson changes to his monster form and grabs Finn! He begins to suck out his soul, but only takes part. He does something to what he took, and then returns it to Finn. "Have fun! And don't ever tell anyone I helped you!"

Finn's eyes open, and he grips his sword tightly. Suddenly, Finn is surrounded in blood red energy. The reaper is thrown back. Finn stands up, but he is not the same person! The reaper drew some of his life force, and when the sword took it back, Finn was changed. He looks 21, and is very muscular! Even though he is covered in red energy, it is obvious that he is far more powerful than he was!

Finn allows the red energy to fade, and then leaps at the reaper! His sword slices through the scythe, and a demon breaks out laughing! Then Finn slices the reaper in half, and it disappears as a vapor. Finn stands up and holds his sword over his head! The crowd cheers! Hunson Abadeer descends to meet Finn, and gives him a lift up to the sentient blood mist cloud. The demon that was freed from the axe floats over to Finn and thanks him. "I've been trapped in that axe for centuries, put there by the dark magician." It turns to Hunson Abadeer and says, "My Lord, with your permission, may I get satisfaction?" Hunson smiles and nods. The demon flies off and grabs the dark magician by the throat, and they both disappear. Hunson turns to Finn and says, "My citizen just took him to the time arena. He plans to make the magician pay for the full hour he can stay there, and then bring him back."

Wendy flies up to Lord Abadeer and says, "What about the dog? He is still alive." Hunson waves a tentacle and Jake appears at his feet. Finn goes to him and holds his buddy. "Jake, I love you bro. Everything will be just fine." Suddenly Marceline flies up to the cloud and looks at Jake and tears flow from her eyes. "Jake! I am so sorry I got you into this." Jake looks at her, barely able to keep his eyes open, and says, "You heard Finn. He said everything will be fine. Just believe him, like I am…" And then Jake's eyes close and he stops breathing. Hunson holds up Finn's hand and says, "Announcing the winner of the Henchmen games, Finn the Human!" The crowd rises and gives him a standing ovation! Then Hunson puts a medal around his neck.

As soon as he owns the victory medal, Finn points his sword at Jake, and surrounds him in blood red energy. Jake floats in the air and everyone can see his body being put together. The burn heals, and then Jakes eyes open! Marceline looks at Jake, and then her dad, and then Finn! Even after a thousand years of existence, and being the vampire queen, and seeing the horrors of the mushroom war, she has never seen anything like this! She says to Finn, "How... how…" Finn interrupts, "…how did I do that? When I was about to die, the sword told me everything it could do, including raising a dead person if they are only dead a few minutes."

While Marceline is coming to grips with what just happened, she looks at Finn and cannot believe how he has changed. She finds herself attracted to him like never before! She floats over to him and says, "You ready to go home?" Finn nods and looks at Jake who nods vigorously! She grabs them by the hands and flies them to the central castle. As they fly off, the crowd gives them another standing ovation, except for Wendy, Booboo and Georgey. They are none too pleased! They get evil grins on their faces as Marceline leads the two mortals to the portal to Ooo and takes them through.

When they get to the land of Ooo, Marceline hugs Finn and kisses his cheek. Jake senses what is happening, and says, "I think I will go visit with Lady Rainicorn. See you later!" With that he changes to his big travelling form and bounds off.

Marceline says, "Hey Finn, want to come over and play some music?" Finn grins and says, "Sure! I could use some relaxing after everything that just happened!" Marcy grabs Finn around the waist and they fly to her house. They go inside, and Finn takes his flute out and puts his backpack down. He takes off his hat and straightens his hair. Marceline gets stars in her eyes looking at his beautiful long flowing hair!

All of a sudden, Georgey the ghost drops through the ceiling and blocks the door. Then Booboo blocks the ladder, and Wendy comes up through the floor! "Nice tricks you pulled at the Henchmen Games Finny. But we are not about to let you get away with that!" She starts floating towards him, and Marceline steps in the way. "You will hurt him over my undead body!" Wendy smirks and says, "What are you going to do, vampires can't hurt ghosts."

Then Finn's now deepened voice rises behind Marceline. "Maybe not, but demons can." He raises his sword and blood red energy surrounds him! Ethereal demon wings sprout out of his back and he lunges at Wendy! He strikes her with the demon blood sword, and she disappears in a vapor screaming as her essence is dissolved! Then he turns and does a criss-cross strike at BooBoo and both essences disappear. Georgey says, "Uh, I can leave if that works better for you…" Finn looks at him with a sly grin and fires a beam of blood red energy at him that turns him into vapor.

Marceline turns to Finn and sees the demon aura around him fade, and he falls back into her love seat, depleted of energy. She floats over to him and sits next to him. "Wow Finn, I don't know what to say. That was pretty impressive!" Finn says, "Yeah, a lot changed today. So what do you think of the new me?" She grabs him and kisses him passionately! After the kiss, Finn is sitting dazed with starry eyes. He manages to get enough energy together to turn to her. "Are you trying to tell me you like me 'that way' now?" She smiles really big and says, "Oh yes. I think I like-like you a whole lot. I always have liked you a whole lot, but I really wanted you to be a little older before I admitted it. But…" She looks at his mature strong body and says, "…it looks like the condition is fulfilled!" Finn and her fall into each other's arms and hold each other close. Finn says, "So did you have fun on our first date?" She laughs and then kisses him passionately…

Part 1


	2. The One That Got Away

Finn is cooking some tomatoes at the stove. He knows that Marceline sometimes gets lucid dreams when she has them, but he knows she loves the flavor. 'Well, I'll be here for her if the dreams are bad'. Of course, he also thinks about how she could stomp him out like a flea if she wanted to… 'Eh, get those thoughts out of your head Finn! We just got done building a bunch of trust, let's not blow it now.'

Marceline comes down the ladderwell with a little smile on her face, sniffing hard to the point her nose takes on a bat form. She floats down and sees Finn at the stove. She gets starry eyes as she realizes that Finn is making her one of her favorite meals! 'Yeah, I sometimes get these crazy dreams when I have tomatoes, but now I know that Finn will be here for me if they go bad.'

She floats over and puts her arms around his shoulders, and has her head next to his – she sees that her fangs are only an inch or so from his jugular vein… Oh, how she would love to snack on his delectable, rich, beautiful, human blood! But she isn't ready to turn him into a vampire quite yet. Finn leans his cheek into hers, and then moves her over to the table. He goes back to the stove and pours the tomato reduction over some red eggs and puts a little paprika on it, for more red. Then he puts the plate in front of her. He turns back to the stove to get his eggs and spam, and hears a slurping sound. He turns back and sees that she is licking her lips with a really satisfied look on her face. "Got any more?" He smirks as he pulls another plate of the stuff out that he was hiding in the oven and brings it to her.

Marceline smiles, giggles and says, "Nice one Finn, you've started figuring me out!" He looks back at her, gently thumps the top of her head with his index finger and says, "I think it may take a few more decades to figure this thing out." She giggles and puts her fangs to the beautiful seconds he presented to her and draws the red out.

As Finn is eating his breakfast, Marcy's phone rings. "Hello? Oh hi Jake, what's up?" Marceline gets a scared look on her face and says, "OK, let me get Finn on the phone." She hands the phone to Finn and he says, "Hey Jake, what did you say to make Marcy get a scaredy face?" Then the color drains out of Finn's face! "OK bro, I'll be heading up there as soon as I can."

"The Dark Magician escaped from the NightoSphere, and he swore revenge on me for causing him so much pain at The Henchmen Games." Marceline looks back at him with a lot of concern on her face. "Yeah, I know. My dad is fond of saying that 'no one leaves the NightoSphere', but it looks like he is the one that got away." Finn looks at Marceline and says, "He threatened to kill Manly Minotaur unless I meet him in one on one combat." Marceline thinks about that a minute. "I bet he doesn't give two hoots about Manly, he just wants you to fight him in the hero's castle. I bet he has a source of power there that will make him tougher than ever."

Finn gets a solemn look on his face, and starts packing to go. Marceline gets a little confused for a second and then figures it out. With an evil look on her face she says, "You're planning to go without me, aren't you." He looked at her, unsure how to reply! "The Dark Magician is just after me. We just got together, Marcy, and the last thing I want is to see you get hurt." She sighs. "Finn, look at me. I know you care about me, but I'm undead. There really isn't a whole lot he can do to me when we are away from the sunlight." Finn looks at her and says, "I know you can fight Marcy, but we are going to be in the sun until we get to the castle." He sighs, trying to reconcile things…

Then he has a thought – "Marcy, get dressed in some clothes that cover everything except your face, and bring your welder shield. You can change to a bat and ride in my pack, and then come out to help if I need you." She smiles and floats up to her closet to change. While she is up there, Finn puts a sturdy box in his pack and puts a plush towel in the box. Then he grabs a red scarf and puts it in his pack in case Marceline gets hungry. It may not be Tomatoes on red eggs, but it will keep her full.

She comes down and he shows her the little traveling room he made for her. She smiles, kisses his cheek and puts the welder mask in the pack. Then she changes to a bat and flies in. Finn closes the pack and starts walking towards Hero Mountain. While they are traveling, Marceline asks, "Hey Finn, what's it like aging 5 years in 10 seconds?" Finn frowns. "I was kinda hard Marcy. My body is still adjusting to it. I'm a lot stronger and tougher, but I almost feel, well, clunky. And all these strange urges! I will say our 'fun' sessions are really helping with that!" Marceline smirks in her bat form; it's not like she is suffering when they are having 'fun'!

After an hour they get to the gate to the mountain. Finn is shocked; the Keyper is in really bad shape, and Jake is there trying to help him! It looks like the Dark Magician messed him up bad. Finn pulls out the demon blood sword. "Stand back Jake." Jake smiles when he sees his adopted brother and backs up, and Finn casts some blood red energy on the Keyper. He immediately begins to heal. After a few seconds, Finn stops, and the Keyper sits up. "I should have known not to trust that Dark Magician. He was up to something. He only helped us with gauging heroes until he could take advantage of us." The Keyper is still groggy, but gets up and opens the gate for Finn, and then he falls to the ground. Jake looks at him, then turns to Finn and says, "Bro, I'm going to take him to the castle to get some help." With that Jake forms into a carriage and puts the Keyper inside. "You gonna be OK without me?" Finn smiles, "I'll be OK buddy, I have Marcy with me." Suddenly a voice comes out of Finn's backpack, "Hey Jake!" Jake smiles, "Hey Marcy! Keep him out of trouble, will you?" Then she busts out laughing! "Jake, you know that's like trying to herd cats." Jake giggles, and then bounds off towards the Candy Kingdom.

Finn walks in with a stolid look on his face. The last time he was here he was really pressed to show he was worthy of the Enchiridian. And then he screwed up and without understanding what he was doing gave it to the Lich… "Hey Finn, is this where the goblins were that killed old ladies?" "What, I told you that story?" "No, Jake did. But he said it messed you up for a while. Keep in mind that nothing here is real, at least until we get to the castle." Finn nods and keeps walking up the path. Then he sees a pond with a bunch of water nymphs by it. They are crying, and Finn knows that everything here is a challenge he needs to beat to get in the door. He walks over to them. "Hey ladies, are you OK?" One of them turns to him with red eyes, and says, "No, one of our sisters is at the bottom of the pool and needs to be kissed by a guy to wake up."

Finn thinks about it a second, and hears Marcy growling in a low voice in the backpack. Then the Nymph who seems to be the leader says, "It has to be on the lips, with tongue." Marcy's little bat eyes get HUGE! Finn and she had a 'no tongue' rule for a long time, and then they lifted the restriction when they confessed their love for each other. BUT his tongue is ONLY FOR HER! Finn is pretty sure that Marceline is fuming in his pack, so he turns to the nymphs and says, "I'll be right back, I need to think about things for a minute." The leader Nymph looks at him with perplexity, but signals 'OK'.

Finn walks into some shade and then opens his pack. He sees a very wroth Marcy-bat! "You aren't actually going to do that, are you?" Finn sighs, "I have to do heroic things or the castle door won't open for me." She glares at Finn and says, "Pissing off a vampire is not heroic, it's really stupid." Finn gets a sly grin and says, "I can't help it Marcy, I'm all about stupid." She sighs and says, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Why else would a human date a vampire?" Finn says, "Hmm. Because she's beautiful, fun, and she is all I can think about? Plus, she knows if I kiss another girl, it's only the situation, not because I want to." Marceline sighs, knowing that it's true that he is as trustworthy as they come. "Fine, but if I see the slightest sign you are enjoying this…" Finn smiles, "The true pleasure of my lips is solely reserved for you, milady." She crosses her little bat arms and starts pouting as she says, "Whatever…" And then Finn closes the pack.

He walks over to the Water Nymph and she says, "Do you always discuss things with your backpack?" Finn giggles and says, "Well, sometimes, it depends on the circumstances." He puts his backpack down and turns it so Marceline can peak into the pond. He wants her to see what happens, so she knows it's nothing. Then he lays his sword in the scabbard by the pack and jumps in.

The pond is about 10 feet deep where the Nymph is, and Finn takes a deep breath and dives down. He gets to the Nymph and kisses her lips. Then she opens his lips with hers and grabs his tongue and pulls it into her mouth. She kisses back with a LOT of passion, but Finn isn't falling for it; she his holding him tightly, too tightly! He tries to break out of her embrace, but she is too strong while she is in her element! Finn struggles, and feels the breath in his lungs disappearing…

Then the Nymph has a tap on her shoulders. She looks over and sees a violently wicked face hissing at her – its Marceline's demon face! She gets scared and lets go of Finn, who is almost unconscious. The Nymph swims to the surface and she runs off with her friends! Finn sees Marceline's face and then his eyes close slowly. Marceline gets a horrified look and then scoops him up and brings him to the surface. She starts howling in pain from the sunlight, but manages to get her welding helmet on. She looks at Finn and starts doing old style CPR on him. She gets tears in her eyes as she tilts back the face mask and starts doing rescue breathing…

Finally, after a minute, he coughs bruskly and a bunch of water comes out of his mouth. He turns and coughs some more, and sees what Marcy did. "You know *cough* you d-don't have to *cough* see me almost d-drown *cough cough* t-to kiss me *cough*…" She props him up with tears running down her cheeks and says, "See what happens when you kiss another girl?" Then she holds him tight.

Marceline gets back in the pack, and then Finn walks sluggishly to a stand of nearby trees. He slumps against a tree trying to recover his strength. Marceline gets out of the backpack and sits next to him with her arm around his shoulder. "That seemed like a really harsh trial." Finn looks at her. "Yeah, the Dark Magician must have corrupted the trial. Hopefully he only had time to mess up one!"

They sit there for a little while, and Finn eats a sandwich while Marceline draws part of the red out of the scarf. He gets a determined look on his face and stands up. "Finn, take a few more minutes. Almost dying can't possibly have been a walk in the park." She thinks about when she DID die, when the Vampire King changed her. It was a pretty bad experience; it took her years to work it out. But Finn's heart is strong enough and pure enough that he will handle the change a lot better than she did, when the time comes. She isn't looking forward to the day that she has to kill the guy that she loves, but if they stay together for even a few more years, he is going to start getting a lot older than her. Physically she is 19 and Finn is 21. When is the right time? She thinks, 'Well, it's not today. We can talk about this some other time.'

Finn stands up and shakes it off. "We need to get there as soon as possible, no telling what he is doing to Manly." Marceline shakes her head and changes into a bat and gets back in the pack. They walk up the path, and they are really near the castle! Suddenly a huge knight jumps in front of them! "Go no further hero. If you fight me, then you will suffer grave pain until I mercifully end your life."

Finn looks at this big, big guy. He is at least 3 meters tall, and his sword is longer than Finn is tall! He taps his fingers against the hilt of his demon blood sword, and then a smile comes across his face. He drops his hands to his sides, and walks right past the Knight. "Wait! Aren't you going to fight me?" Finn looks over his shoulder and says, "You said I'll die a horrible death if I fight you, so I'm not going to fight you! I don't think you are evil, just doing your job." The Knight says, "But-but you are supposed to fight me, it's what I was born to do!" The knight drops onto his butt, and starts crying! Finn looks at him and feels sorry for him. He walks over and puts his hand on the Knight's shoulder and says, "Hey man, I have things to do, I don't want to die! In fact I have to save someone. Why don't you just think about what else you like doing, and maybe try doing that."

The Knight stays despondent for a moment, and then looks up and gets a smile on his face. "You know, when I was in Knights school, I really thought about becoming a gourmet chef. You know youngster, you are right! That's what I am going to do!" He gets up and starts walking, almost skipping, down the road, and then he yells, "A little bit of basil and BAM! Perfecto!"

Marceline says, "Whoa Finn, I would've fought him anyway." Finn smiles a bit and says, "Yeah, we could've beat him, but it would have taken forever. I had to figure out how to wrap this up quick." He goes to the shade of a tree and has Marceline get out. They sit across from each other and think for a moment. Finn says, "The Dark Magician wants me. He wants me to suffer. If you go in, all he is going to do is find a way to keep you busy so he can fight me." She looks at him intently. He continues, "So let's flip the script. You sneak in and hunt for his power source, and I'll go look for him, and I'll evade him until you can disable it." She smiles at his mature thinking! His mental age is starting to catch up a bit with his physical age…

The get to the castle and the door opens the second Finn touches it. He walks in and Marceline flutters out of the pack. They look around, it's pretty dark. But Marceline smells something… Suddenly they hear a heavy breathing. Finn draws his sword and looks around, but Marcy can hear and smell it, and is looking right at it! Suddenly the room lights up and they see Manly Minotaur with a battleaxe in his hand. But there is something wrong with his eyes. They are glowing red. Then Manly leaps at them and takes a swipe at Finn! He avoids the attack, and gets in a defensive stance. Marceline floats up to observe; she has no doubt Finn can take care of himself, and her part of the battle is yet to come…

Finn avoids another attack as he says, "MANLY! Stop, the Dark Magician is using you!" He replies, "Must… kill… you… slowly…" He leaps to the attack, and Finn knows he has no choice. He draws his demon blood sword and summons the visage of Kee-Oth to surround him. He leap/flies to the attack and strikes Manly with the flat of his blade. He howls in pain, but turns to strike, narrowly missing his target! Marceline floating in the air, gasps at that and starts getting nervous!

Then Finn with a tear in his eye slashes Manly in the chest and he falls to his knees. Finn flips him over and looks at his red eyes. The red glow fades in and out and it looks like Manly is dying… Then Marceline floats down and puts her hands to her temples, using her vampyric mastery of telepathy to reach Manly's brain. After a moment, he relaxes and leans back. "Th-thank you for f-freeing me from that madman's c-control. I can g-go to my grave knowing I d-didn't spill innocent b-blood." Then Finn stands up and holds out his sword. "I don't think you're ready for the grave quite yet, Manly Minotaur." Finn casts blood red energy from the sword over Manly, and his wounds begin repairing themselves.

After a moment, Manly sits up. "Thank you, young hero. You have to stop that lunatic, and as much as I would love to help, you are going to have to take him out on your own. I'm hurt too badly to help." He stands and groggily moves to a wall to gather his strength. Finn looks at Marceline. "OK, time to put our plan into action!" Marceline gets a wry smile on her face and flies off.

Finn walks into the large arena just past the entry hall. There is some sunlight coming in through the windows, so the area is fairly well lit. He doesn't see anything, but he senses… evil…

Then the room goes black, with just a single shaft of light illuminating the center of the room. Then the Dark Magician appears, illuminated by the shaft of light. He looks at Finn and says, "DO YOU SEE THIS?" Finn has a perplexed look on his face. "No, what are you talking about?" The Dark Magician has flames burst out of his eye sockets! Can't you see this?" And he points at his hand. Then Finn sees it, a little scratch. "That little scratch? Yeah I see it." The Dark Magician is furious. "All I have left existing in this realm is what you see. The slightest scratch and I am diminished. When you beat my minion and released that demon from the axe, I received many, many such scratches. Fortunately, I found a way to… empower me in the NightoSphere. I brought it will me, and I am stronger than I have ever been because of it!" He looks at Finn. "But I will never be what I was, and you must pay!"

The Dark Magician throws a ball of yellow energy at Finn, who nimbly avoids the attack. Then he swirls his demon blood sword around himself, forming the visage of Kee-Oth. He flaps the ethereal wings, and fires a blast of red energy at the Dark Magician, but it bounces off of him. The dark mage laughs! "You see how much more powerful I am now?" He forms a yellow blade and swings it at Finn. Finn blocks it with his sword, but is thrown back strongly. Then he rights himself and rushes at the Dark Magician! He swings his sword, which strikes one of his arms, and a speck of bone flies off. He enclothes himself in flame, and causes a burst to go off centered on himself! Finn scrambles, and puts the sword up, which deflects part of the blast, but his ethereal demon armor is blasted away from him! Finn knows he is in it deep!

Marceline senses the power that the Dark Magician is using. She travels through the labyrinth and turns whenever she can to continue approaching it. She goes around a final corner, and then she sees it! A statue of the Dark Magician, but there is a yellow gem in the hand of the statue glowing brightly. But she is horrified, the statue is right in the middle of the sun shining through an opening in the roof! She doesn't know what to do. She could get to the statue and destroy the gem, but she won't be able to escape the sunlight. She thinks, 'Oh, why didn't I grab my welder's mask'?

Finn scrambles to avoid another blast! He thinks, 'Come on Marcy, I can't hold out much longer!' He uses the sword to deflect another blast. But he can't do this forever. Then he looks up and sees that part of the ceiling is degraded. He fires a blast of red energy at it, and a lot of stone falls, right at the Dark Magician! He holds his hand up and deflects all of the rock away. But he is able to redirect one stone, and now causes it to strike Finn on the back of his head, stunning him! He crumples to the ground, and the glow of the demon blood sword fades.

Marceline can feel it; the demon blood sword isn't powered up! Finn must be about to die! Without hesitation, she leaps forward into the sunlight and feels her flesh rending! She gets to the gem, and focuses her mind on it, causing it to explode. Then she falls to the floor. She can't deal with the sunlight any longer. She tries to crawl towards the wonderful looking shadows, but she can't lift herself off the floor. She sees the skin melting off of her face and says, "Goodbye my love. It was worth it just to have you for even a few weeks…"

Then a shadow covers her, and she starts regenerating! As soon as she has the strength, she looks up; it's Jake and Lady Rainicorn! He formed a sun shield over her! She turns over and says, "N-nice timing there, J-Jake! I thought I was a goner!" Jake replies, "Yeah, I saw you were in bad shape." She gathers her senses and says, "We need to get to Finn right now! The demon blood sword powered down!" Jake is aghast and says, "Lead on Marcy!"

Finn is lying on the ground sure he is going to die. The Dark Magician has globes of yellow energy in each hand, and begins laughing. He raises his hands up to strike! And then the energy fades… Finn can't believe it! She found the power source and destroyed it! Then the ethereal presence of Hunson Abadeer appears! He looks at the Dark Magician and says, "Hey buddy, I don't know how you were shielding yourself from me, but you still owe some penance In the NightoSphere, you aren't getting off that easy!" Hunson grabs the Dark Magician by the throat, and then turns to Finn and winks at him just before he disappears in a flash of light! Finn picks up the demon blood sword, and then moves to the patch of sunlight at the center of the arena. He slumps to his knees, and then sits with his legs crossed. He lays the sword in his lap.

Jake, Lady Rainicorn and Marceline burst into the arena to see Finn sitting lotus style under the beam of light coming from the hole in the roof. Marceline sees him sitting there in deep thought, and she wants to just hold him, so they can take away the pain of the last few minutes from each other, but she can't get near him right now! Then Jake stretches out and pokes his shoulder. "Hey bro, I think there is a certain undead lady who wants to smooch ya as soon as you are in the shade." Finn turns and sees his friends, and sees Marceline standing there obviously antsy. He stands up and starts walking towards her, and as soon as he is in the shadow she leaps into his arms. Then she sees the pain in his eyes, and he sees it in hers. And they kiss, and that kiss lasts, and lasts, and lasts…

Lady Rainicorn says, "방을 잡아!" (Get a room!) Jake shakes his head. "Cupcake, they both nearly died, give 'em a break." She sighs and says, "바로당신은 바로 제이크, 그것은 단지 그들을 보 당신과 함께 더 많은 아기를 갖고 싶어." (You are right Jake; it's just that watching them makes me want to have more babies with you.) Jake blushes big time and giggles…

Marceline turns to Lady and says, "Any chance we can get a ride home?" Lady Rainicorn smiles and nods. Marceline changes to a bat and gets in Finn's pack, and then he jumps onto her back. Jake gets on and starts scratching behind her ears. She obviously enjoys that and says, "난 더 나은 중지 하는 그들을 가정 나를 원한다 면. 그렇지 않으면 내가 그들을 덤프 할 그리고 우리 달의 기둥에 갈 수 있다." (I think you better stop that if you want me to get them home. Otherwise I'll dump them off and we can go to the Pillars of the Moon.) Jake blushes big time and giggles again. "OK Buttercup, hang in there!"

Lady Rainicorn drops Finn and Marceline off at the cave with her house and flies off with Jake. Finn and Marceline go into the house, and Finn falls back into the love seat. Marceline floats over and lands next to him. She puts her arm around him and says, "So, are you going to kiss any more girls on the lips?" Finn smirks, and then he puts his lips next to hers and says, "My lips are reserved strictly for you, milady." He giggles, and then he touches her lips with his.

She wants to talk to him, and debates about it, and finally says, "I know it's been a long day Finn, but what are we going to do about your mortality?" He turns and smiles at her. "I've always known that I wanted to be an awesome vampire like you Marcy. But let's wait for another two years, just in case this artificial aging goes away and I get de-aged back to normal. At least I will be physically 18 that way." She smiles at his sensible reasoning, and agrees, two years it is! She puts her arm around him and rests against his shoulder, secure in the knowledge that Finn won't be the one that got away.


	3. The One That Got Away - 18

Finn is cooking some tomatoes at the stove. He knows that Marceline sometimes gets lucid dreams when she has them, but he knows she loves the flavor. 'Well, I'll be here for her if the dreams are bad'. Of course, he also thinks about how she could stomp him out like a flea if she wanted to… 'Eh, get those thoughts out of your head Finn! We just got done building a bunch of trust, let's not blow it now.'

Marceline comes down the ladderwell with a little smile on her face, sniffing hard to the point her nose takes on a bat form. She floats down and sees Finn at the stove. She gets starry eyes as she realizes that Finn is making her one of her favorite meals! 'Yeah, I sometimes get these crazy dreams when I have tomatoes, but now I know that Finn will be here for me if they go bad.'

She floats over and puts her arms around his shoulders, and has her head next to his – she sees that her fangs are only an inch or so from his jugular vein… Oh, how she would love to snack on his delectable, rich, beautiful, human blood! But she isn't ready to turn him into a vampire quite yet. Finn leans his cheek into hers, and then moves her over to the table. He goes back to the stove and pours the tomato reduction over some red eggs and puts a little paprika on it, for more red. Then he puts the plate in front of her. He turns back to the stove to get his eggs and spam, and hears a slurping sound. He turns back and sees that she is licking her lips with a really satisfied look on her face. "Got any more?" He smirks as he pulls another plate of the stuff out that he was hiding in the oven and brings it to her.

Marceline smiles, giggles and says, "Nice one Finn, you've started figuring me out!" He looks back at her, gently thumps the top of her head with his index finger and says, "I think it may take a few more decades to figure this thing out." She giggles and puts her fangs to the beautiful seconds he presented to her and draws the red out.

As Finn is eating his breakfast, Marcy's phone rings. "Hello? Oh hi Jake, what's up?" Marceline gets a scared look on her face and says, "OK, let me get Finn on the phone." She hands the phone to Finn and he says, "Hey Jake, what did you say to make Marcy get a scaredy face?" Then the color drains out of Finn's face! "OK bro, I'll be heading up there as soon as I can."

"The Dark Magician escaped from the NightoSphere, and he swore revenge on me for causing him so much pain at The Henchmen Games." Marceline looks back at him with a lot of concern on her face. "Yeah, I know. My dad is fond of saying that 'no one leaves the NightoSphere', but it looks like he is the one that got away." Finn looks at Marceline and says, "He threatened to kill Manly Minotaur unless I meet him in one on one combat." Marceline thinks about that a minute. "I bet he doesn't give two hoots about Manly, he just wants you to fight him in the hero's castle. I bet he has a source of power there that will make him tougher than ever."

Finn gets a solemn look on his face, and starts packing to go. Marceline gets a little confused for a second and then figures it out. With an evil look on her face she says, "You're planning to go without me, aren't you." He looked at her, unsure how to reply! "The Dark Magician is just after me. We just got together, Marcy, and the last thing I want is to see you get hurt." She sighs. "Finn, look at me. I know you care about me, but I'm undead. There really isn't a whole lot he can do to me when we are away from the sunlight." Finn looks at her and says, "I know you can fight Marcy, but we are going to be in the sun until we get to the castle." He sighs, trying to reconcile things…

Then he has a thought – "Marcy, get dressed in some clothes that cover everything except your face, and bring your welder shield. You can change to a bat and ride in my pack, and then come out to help if I need you." She smiles and floats up to her closet to change. While she is up there, Finn puts a sturdy box in his pack and puts a plush towel in the box. Then he grabs a red scarf and puts it in his pack in case Marceline gets hungry. It may not be Tomatoes on red eggs, but it will keep her full.

She comes down and he shows her the little traveling room he made for her. She smiles, kisses his cheek and puts the welder mask in the pack. Then she changes to a bat and flies in. Finn closes the pack and starts walking towards Hero Mountain. While they are traveling, Marceline asks, "Hey Finn, what's it like aging 5 years in 10 seconds?" Finn frowns. "I was kinda hard Marcy. My body is still adjusting to it. I'm a lot stronger and tougher, but I almost feel, well, clunky. And all these strange urges! I will say our 'fun' sessions are really helping with that!" Marceline smirks in her bat form; it's not like she is suffering when they are having 'fun'!

After an hour they get to the gate to the mountain. Finn is shocked; the Keyper is in really bad shape, and Jake is there trying to help him! It looks like the Dark Magician messed him up bad. Finn pulls out the demon blood sword. "Stand back Jake." Jake smiles when he sees his adopted brother and backs up, and Finn casts some blood red energy on the Keyper. He immediately begins to heal. After a few seconds, Finn stops, and the Keyper sits up. "I should have known not to trust that Dark Magician. He was up to something. He only helped us with gauging heroes until he could take advantage of us." The Keyper is still groggy, but gets up and opens the gate for Finn, and then he falls to the ground. Jake looks at him, then turns to Finn and says, "Bro, I'm going to take him to the castle to get some help." With that Jake forms into a carriage and puts the Keyper inside. "You gonna be OK without me?" Finn smiles, "I'll be OK buddy, I have Marcy with me." Suddenly a voice comes out of Finn's backpack, "Hey Jake!" Jake smiles, "Hey Marcy! Keep him out of trouble, will you?" Then she busts out laughing! "Jake, you know that's like trying to herd cats." Jake giggles, and then bounds off towards the Candy Kingdom.

Finn walks in with a stolid look on his face. The last time he was here he was really pressed to show he was worthy of the Enchiridian. And then he screwed up and without understanding what he was doing gave it to the Lich… "Hey Finn, is this where the goblins were that killed old ladies?" "What, I told you that story?" "No, Jake did. But he said it messed you up for a while. Keep in mind that nothing here is real, at least until we get to the castle." Finn nods and keeps walking up the path. Then he sees a pond with a bunch of water nymphs by it. They are crying, and Finn knows that everything here is a challenge he needs to beat to get in the door. He walks over to them. "Hey ladies, are you OK?" One of them turns to him with red eyes, and says, "No, one of our sisters is at the bottom of the pool and needs to be kissed by a guy to wake up."

Finn thinks about it a second, and hears Marcy growling in a low voice in the backpack. Then the Nymph who seems to be the leader says, "It has to be on the lips, with tongue." Marcy's little bat eyes get HUGE! Finn and she had a 'no tongue' rule for a long time, and then they lifted the restriction when they confessed their love for each other. BUT his tongue is ONLY FOR HER! Finn is pretty sure that Marceline is fuming in his pack, so he turns to the nymphs and says, "I'll be right back, I need to think about things for a minute." The leader Nymph looks at him with perplexity, but signals 'OK'.

Finn walks into some shade and then opens his pack. He sees a very wroth Marcy-bat! "You aren't actually going to do that, are you?" Finn sighs, "I have to do heroic things or the castle door won't open for me." She glares at Finn and says, "Pissing off a vampire is not heroic, it's really stupid." Finn gets a sly grin and says, "I can't help it Marcy, I'm all about stupid." She sighs and says, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Why else would a human date a vampire?" Finn says, "Hmm. Because she's beautiful, fun, and she is all I can think about? Plus, she knows if I kiss another girl, it's only the situation, not because I want to." Marceline sighs, knowing that it's true that he is as trustworthy as they come. "Fine, but if I see the slightest sign you are enjoying this…" Finn smiles, "The true pleasure of my lips is solely reserved for you, milady." She crosses her little bat arms and starts pouting as she says, "Whatever…" And then Finn closes the pack.

He walks over to the Water Nymph and she says, "Do you always discuss things with your backpack?" Finn giggles and says, "Well, sometimes, it depends on the circumstances." He puts his backpack down and turns it so Marceline can peak into the pond. He wants her to see what happens, so she knows it's nothing. Then he lays his sword in the scabbard by the pack and jumps in.

The pond is about 10 feet deep where the Nymph is, and Finn takes a deep breath and dives down. He gets to the Nymph and kisses her lips. Then she opens his lips with hers and grabs his tongue and pulls it into her mouth. She kisses back with a LOT of passion, but Finn isn't falling for it; she his holding him tightly, too tightly! He tries to break out of her embrace, but she is too strong while she is in her element! Finn struggles, and feels the breath in his lungs disappearing…

Then the Nymph has a tap on her shoulders. She looks over and sees a violently wicked face hissing at her – its Marceline's demon face! She gets scared and lets go of Finn, who is almost unconscious. The Nymph swims to the surface and she runs off with her friends! Finn sees Marceline's face and then his eyes close slowly. Marceline gets a horrified look and then scoops him up and brings him to the surface. She starts howling in pain from the sunlight, but manages to get her welding helmet on. She looks at Finn and starts doing old style CPR on him. She gets tears in her eyes as she tilts back the face mask and starts doing rescue breathing…

Finally, after a minute, he coughs bruskly and a bunch of water comes out of his mouth. He turns and coughs some more, and sees what Marcy did. "You know *cough* you d-don't have to *cough* see me almost d-drown *cough cough* t-to kiss me *cough*…" She props him up with tears running down her cheeks and says, "See what happens when you kiss another girl?" Then she holds him tight.

Marceline gets back in the pack, and then Finn walks sluggishly to a stand of nearby trees. He slumps against a tree trying to recover his strength. Marceline gets out of the backpack and sits next to him with her arm around his shoulder. "That seemed like a really harsh trial." Finn looks at her. "Yeah, the Dark Magician must have corrupted the trial. Hopefully he only had time to mess up one!"

They sit there for a little while, and Finn eats a sandwich while Marceline draws part of the red out of the scarf. He gets a determined look on his face and stands up. "Finn, take a few more minutes. Almost dying can't possibly have been a walk in the park." She thinks about when she DID die, when the Vampire King changed her. It was a pretty bad experience; it took her years to work it out. But Finn's heart is strong enough and pure enough that he will handle the change a lot better than she did, when the time comes. She isn't looking forward to the day that she has to kill the guy that she loves, but if they stay together for even a few more years, he is going to start getting a lot older than her. Physically she is 19 and Finn is 21. When is the right time? She thinks, 'Well, it's not today. We can talk about this some other time.'

Finn stands up and shakes it off. "We need to get there as soon as possible, no telling what he is doing to Manly." Marceline shakes her head and changes into a bat and gets back in the pack. They walk up the path, and they are really near the castle! Suddenly a huge knight jumps in front of them! "Go no further hero. If you fight me, then you will suffer grave pain until I mercifully end your life."

Finn looks at this big, big guy. He is at least 3 meters tall, and his sword is longer than Finn is tall! He taps his fingers against the hilt of his demon blood sword, and then a smile comes across his face. He drops his hands to his sides, and walks right past the Knight. "Wait! Aren't you going to fight me?" Finn looks over his shoulder and says, "You said I'll die a horrible death if I fight you, so I'm not going to fight you! I don't think you are evil, just doing your job." The Knight says, "But-but you are supposed to fight me, it's what I was born to do!" The knight drops onto his butt, and starts crying! Finn looks at him and feels sorry for him. He walks over and puts his hand on the Knight's shoulder and says, "Hey man, I have things to do, I don't want to die! In fact I have to save someone. Why don't you just think about what else you like doing, and maybe try doing that."

The Knight stays despondent for a moment, and then looks up and gets a smile on his face. "You know, when I was in Knights school, I really thought about becoming a gourmet chef. You know youngster, you are right! That's what I am going to do!" He gets up and starts walking, almost skipping, down the road, and then he yells, "A little bit of basil and BAM! Perfecto!"

Marceline says, "Whoa Finn, I would've fought him anyway." Finn smiles a bit and says, "Yeah, we could've beat him, but it would have taken forever. I had to figure out how to wrap this up quick." He goes to the shade of a tree and has Marceline get out. They sit across from each other and think for a moment. Finn says, "The Dark Magician wants me. He wants me to suffer. If you go in, all he is going to do is find a way to keep you busy so he can fight me." She looks at him intently. He continues, "So let's flip the script. You sneak in and hunt for his power source, and I'll go look for him, and I'll evade him until you can disable it." She smiles at his mature thinking! His mental age is starting to catch up a bit with his physical age…

The get to the castle and the door opens the second Finn touches it. He walks in and Marceline flutters out of the pack. They look around, it's pretty dark. But Marceline smells something… Suddenly they hear a heavy breathing. Finn draws his sword and looks around, but Marcy can hear and smell it, and is looking right at it! Suddenly the room lights up and they see Manly Minotaur with a battleaxe in his hand. But there is something wrong with his eyes. They are glowing red. Then Manly leaps at them and takes a swipe at Finn! He avoids the attack, and gets in a defensive stance. Marceline floats up to observe; she has no doubt Finn can take care of himself, and her part of the battle is yet to come…

Finn avoids another attack as he says, "MANLY! Stop, the Dark Magician is using you!" He replies, "Must… kill… you… slowly…" He leaps to the attack, and Finn knows he has no choice. He draws his demon blood sword and summons the visage of Kee-Oth to surround him. He leap/flies to the attack and strikes Manly with the flat of his blade. He howls in pain, but turns to strike, narrowly missing his target! Marceline floating in the air, gasps at that and starts getting nervous!

Then Finn with a tear in his eye slashes Manly in the chest and he falls to his knees. Finn flips him over and looks at his red eyes. The red glow fades in and out and it looks like Manly is dying… Then Marceline floats down and puts her hands to her temples, using her vampyric mastery of telepathy to reach Manly's brain. After a moment, he relaxes and leans back. "Th-thank you for f-freeing me from that madman's c-control. I can g-go to my grave knowing I d-didn't spill innocent b-blood." Then Finn stands up and holds out his sword. "I don't think you're ready for the grave quite yet, Manly Minotaur." Finn casts blood red energy from the sword over Manly, and his wounds begin repairing themselves.

After a moment, Manly sits up. "Thank you, young hero. You have to stop that lunatic, and as much as I would love to help, you are going to have to take him out on your own. I'm hurt too badly to help." He stands and groggily moves to a wall to gather his strength. Finn looks at Marceline. "OK, time to put our plan into action!" Marceline gets a wry smile on her face and flies off.

Finn walks into the large arena just past the entry hall. There is some sunlight coming in through the windows, so the area is fairly well lit. He doesn't see anything, but he senses… evil…

Then the room goes black, with just a single shaft of light illuminating the center of the room. Then the Dark Magician appears, illuminated by the shaft of light. He looks at Finn and says, "DO YOU SEE THIS?" Finn has a perplexed look on his face. "No, what are you talking about?" The Dark Magician has flames burst out of his eye sockets! Can't you see this?" And he points at his hand. Then Finn sees it, a little scratch. "That little scratch? Yeah I see it." The Dark Magician is furious. "All I have left existing in this realm is what you see. The slightest scratch and I am diminished. When you beat my minion and released that demon from the axe, I received many, many such scratches. Fortunately, I found a way to… empower me in the NightoSphere. I brought it will me, and I am stronger than I have ever been because of it!" He looks at Finn. "But I will never be what I was, and you must pay!"

The Dark Magician throws a ball of yellow energy at Finn, who nimbly avoids the attack. Then he swirls his demon blood sword around himself, forming the visage of Kee-Oth. He flaps the ethereal wings, and fires a blast of red energy at the Dark Magician, but it bounces off of him. The dark mage laughs! "You see how much more powerful I am now?" He forms a yellow blade and swings it at Finn. Finn blocks it with his sword, but is thrown back strongly. Then he rights himself and rushes at the Dark Magician! He swings his sword, which strikes one of his arms, and a speck of bone flies off. He enclothes himself in flame, and causes a burst to go off centered on himself! Finn scrambles, and puts the sword up, which deflects part of the blast, but his ethereal demon armor is blasted away from him! Finn knows he is in it deep!

Marceline senses the power that the Dark Magician is using. She travels through the labyrinth and turns whenever she can to continue approaching it. She goes around a final corner, and then she sees it! A statue of the Dark Magician, but there is a yellow gem in the hand of the statue glowing brightly. But she is horrified, the statue is right in the middle of the sun shining through an opening in the roof! She doesn't know what to do. She could get to the statue and destroy the gem, but she won't be able to escape the sunlight. She thinks, 'Oh, why didn't I grab my welder's mask'?

Finn scrambles to avoid another blast! He thinks, 'Come on Marcy, I can't hold out much longer!' He uses the sword to deflect another blast. But he can't do this forever. Then he looks up and sees that part of the ceiling is degraded. He fires a blast of red energy at it, and a lot of stone falls, right at the Dark Magician! He holds his hand up and deflects all of the rock away. But he is able to redirect one stone, and now causes it to strike Finn on the back of his head, stunning him! He crumples to the ground, and the glow of the demon blood sword fades.

Marceline can feel it; the demon blood sword isn't powered up! Finn must be about to die! Without hesitation, she leaps forward into the sunlight and feels her flesh rending! She gets to the gem, and focuses her mind on it, causing it to explode. Then she falls to the floor. She can't deal with the sunlight any longer. She tries to crawl towards the wonderful looking shadows, but she can't lift herself off the floor. She sees the skin melting off of her face and says, "Goodbye my love. It was worth it just to have you for even a few weeks…"

Then a shadow covers her, and she starts regenerating! As soon as she has the strength, she looks up; it's Jake and Lady Rainicorn! He formed a sun shield over her! She turns over and says, "N-nice timing there, J-Jake! I thought I was a goner!" Jake replies, "Yeah, I saw you were in bad shape." She gathers her senses and says, "We need to get to Finn right now! The demon blood sword powered down!" Jake is aghast and says, "Lead on Marcy!"

Finn is lying on the ground sure he is going to die. The Dark Magician has globes of yellow energy in each hand, and begins laughing. He raises his hands up to strike! And then the energy fades… Finn can't believe it! She found the power source and destroyed it! Then the ethereal presence of Hunson Abadeer appears! He looks at the Dark Magician and says, "Hey buddy, I don't know how you were shielding yourself from me, but you still owe some penance In the NightoSphere, you aren't getting off that easy!" Hunson grabs the Dark Magician by the throat, and then turns to Finn and winks at him just before he disappears in a flash of light! Finn picks up the demon blood sword, and then moves to the patch of sunlight at the center of the arena. He slumps to his knees, and then sits with his legs crossed. He lays the sword in his lap.

Jake, Lady Rainicorn and Marceline burst into the arena to see Finn sitting lotus style under the beam of light coming from the hole in the roof. Marceline sees him sitting there in deep thought, and she wants to just hold him, so they can take away the pain of the last few minutes from each other, but she can't get near him right now! Then Jake stretches out and pokes his shoulder. "Hey bro, I think there is a certain undead lady who wants to smooch ya as soon as you are in the shade." Finn turns and sees his friends, and sees Marceline standing there obviously antsy. He stands up and starts walking towards her, and as soon as he is in the shadow she leaps into his arms. Then she sees the pain in his eyes, and he sees it in hers. And they kiss, and that kiss lasts, and lasts, and lasts…

Lady Rainicorn says, "방을 잡아!" (Get a room!) Jake shakes his head. "Cupcake, they both nearly died, give 'em a break." She sighs and says, "바로당신은 바로 제이크, 그것은 단지 그들을 보 당신과 함께 더 많은 아기를 갖고 싶어." (You are right Jake; it's just that watching them makes me want to have more babies with you.) Jake blushes big time and giggles…

Marceline turns to Lady and says, "Any chance we can get a ride home?" Lady Rainicorn smiles and nods. Marceline changes to a bat and gets in Finn's pack, and then he jumps onto her back. Jake gets on and starts scratching behind her ears. She obviously enjoys that and says, "난 더 나은 중지 하는 그들을 가정 나를 원한다 면. 그렇지 않으면 내가 그들을 덤프 할 그리고 우리 달의 기둥에 갈 수 있다." (I think you better stop that if you want me to get them home. Otherwise I'll dump them off and we can go to the Pillars of the Moon.) Jake blushes big time and giggles again. "OK Buttercup, hang in there!"

Lady Rainicorn drops Finn and Marceline off at the cave with her house and flies off with Jake. Finn and Marceline go into the house, and Finn falls back into the love seat. Marceline floats over and lands next to him. She puts her arm around him and says, "So, are you going to kiss any more girls on the lips?" Finn smirks, and then he puts his lips next to hers and says, "My lips, and my tongue, are reserved strictly for you, milady." He giggles, and then he touches her lips with his. Then he presses them against her, and works them open a bit, and then their tongues touch. Both of them feel stimulation in their bodies, and even though they are both very tired, they begin to touch. Finn puts his hand on her thigh, and feels the toughness and yet at the same time softness of her skin under her jeans. She puts her hand onto his chest and slowly caresses his upper torso. Then Finn leans in and starts kissing the side of her chin, and then he notices the bite marks on her neck. It looks like it hurt so much when that happened to her. He kisses them.

Then Marcy's eyes get really big and she starts quivering. Whatever he is doing is instantly engrossing her! Finn feels the quivering, but then kisses them some more, with a lot of tenderness... Marceline can feel her Vulvae expand as they fill with blood. She thinks, 'WHAT… is… happening… to… ME?' She likes the feeling, but can't understand it. Then Finn starts to suck on the bite marks, and her eyes roll back in her head! He looks at her and says, "Does that hurt when I do stuff to your bite marks? Because I can stop…" She replies with a bit of desperation in her voice, "No, no, you can keep going, I guess." He says, "Because if it's bothering you…" She gets an evil look on her face and her eyes burst into flames, and she says. "KEEP DOING THAT!" Finn gets a bit of terror in his face, and then he smirks as he gets it! He goes back to softly sucking on the bite marks as he moves his hand to the bottom of her abdomen.

Marceline cannot believe the feelings of euphoria in her body. This, this is amazing! Her body awakens to the excitement she feels, and then there is an explosion of passion in her body! She can't contain herself as she moans in pleasure. Finn looks at her and says, "Is everything OK Marcy?" She smiles at him and says, "Yeah, everything is just fine… maybe even better than fine…"

She stands up and grabs his waist, and flies him up to their bed. Then she floats up and changes into a bat. But this time things are different. Her clothes don't change with her, and they all fall to the bed. Then she changes to normal, and says, "So anything you can think of doing right now?" Finn smirks as he takes off his clothes. He lies down and she floats down on top of him. She says, "Do that again. You know, with the bite marks." He smiles, and then turns her neck to him and begins gently sucking on her bite marks. Once again, her eyes get huge! She thinks, "I could have had all this for 900 years!' Then she turns to him and begins to caress his strong body. She puts her hands on his chest, and feels the pleasure amplified even further! She grabs his penis and slips it in-between her legs, and lets it contact her labia, and she can hardly breathe! She inserts it into her, and all the while Finn is sucking softly on her bite marks. She begins to move up and down on him, amazed that this could feel so… intense…

Then she changes into a wolf girl, and then a demon girl, and then back into her normal form, all the while continuing the motions, up and down... She feels the passion rise within her again! And then just as she feels the explosion of pleasure, she feels Finn release. He begins lightly biting the marks as he groans with passion, and she feels another explosion of pleasure… and another… and another…

Finally she moves his lips away and rests on his chest. "Oh, my, Glob, FINN! That was so awesome! I can't even describe how I am feeling right now!" He looks at her and kisses her cheek. "It's not like I was suffering my sweet little vampire lady!" He holds her tight and says, "You have never had anyone do that before?" She shakes her head. "I guess you are the only one that loved me enough to touch them. I've been told they look really nasty."

She rolls off of him and lies next to him. She debates about it and finally says, "I know it's been a long day Finn, but what are we going to do about your mortality?" He turns and smiles at her. "I've always known that I wanted to be an awesome vampire like you Marcy. But let's wait for another two years, just in case this artificial aging goes away and I get de-aged back to normal. At least I will be physically 18 that way." She smiles at his sensible reasoning, and agrees, two years it is! She puts her arm around his chest and closes her eyes, secure in the knowledge that Finn won't be the one that got away.

**FIN**


	4. Coming Chapter 3

**Coming Chapter 3**

**Soon my friend tells me when chapter 3 is ready  
to which are then read  
Chapter The One That Got Away - M 18 + classification**


End file.
